CSI Japan
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: Crime are committed everyday in Tokyo, Japan, and when that happens you call in the CSIs!
1. Prologue: CSI List

Prologue

Tezuka Kunimitsu –Head Chief

Atobe Keigo –Head Chief

Sanada Genichirou –Head Chief

Jirou Akutagawa –Secretary/ Reports Crimes

Fuji Shusuke –Head Investigator and Police Chief

Oshitari Yuushi –Investigator/ Predicting and connecting crimes specialist

Shishido Ryou –Investigator/ DNA detector and Forensic Specialist

Kikumaru Rika –Investigator/ Interrogator Specialist

Echizen Rin –Investigator/ Hacking Specialist

Marui Bunta –Undercover Specialist/ People's Person

Kikumaru Eiji –Undercover Specialist/ People's Person

Mukahi Gakuto – Undercover Specialist/ People's Person

Yanagi Renji –Data Specialist/ Information Recorder

Inui Sadaharu – Data Specialist/ Information Recorder

Ootori Choutarou –DNA Specialist and Identifier

Momoshiro Tohru –Doctor/ Medical Specialist

Yagyuu Hiroshi –Artist and Criminal Specialist/ C.S. Photographer

Niou Masaharu –Weapon, Gadget, and Poison Specialist

Kirihara Akaya – Weapon, Gadget, and Poison Specialist

Hiyoshi Wakato –Martial Arts Specialist and Trainer

Fuji Yuuta –Second in Command Police Chief

Momoshiro Takeshi –Police Officer and Criminal Arrester

Kaidoh Kaoru – Police Officer and Criminal Arrester

Sengoku Kiyosumi – Police Officer and Criminal Arrester

Kisarazu Ryou – Police Officer and Criminal Arrester

Kisarazu Atsushi – Police Officer and Criminal Arrester


	2. Episode 1: Bloody Diamond Part 1

Episode 1: Rikkai Murder

_BANG!_

_BANG! _

_The gun fired again and the mysterious person fled._

* * *

**Two hours later that day, when school was over:**

Sanada quickly called Jirou, "There has been a murder at Rikkaidai Junior High, call the others."

"Yes, sir!" Jirou replied as he lost his sleepiness and speedily called the others. "Fuji! Get your group and get over to Rikkaidai, there's been a murder."

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Fuji answered seriously. "Make sure you tell the others that I don't contact."

"Okay, on it, wait! Who are you calling?"

"Let's see, I'll call the people in Seigaku, and I believe Rikkaidai already knows."

"I'll take care of the Hyotei people and the others, good luck on the case!"

And with that, the secretary hung up and ran to the tennis clubroom where he found most of the tennis team.

"Guys! There's been a murder at Rikkaidai!" Jirou panted.

"Alright, we're all going to headquarters first," Atobe stood up. "And then Shishido and Yuushi, you two are going to the scene to investigate."

"Sure," the boys replied.

"Mukahi, you're going to go to interview students and to calm them down."

"YES SIR!" the redhead bounced up and down.

"Ootori, you stay at the base with Hiyoshi and Jirou, and you need to wait for any information that they send."

"Yes, captain," Ootori obeyed the command.

"Good, now everyone, I have a limo waiting outside to take is to our headquarters," Atobe concluded.

"Yes sir!" the group replied and ran to the limo with Atobe following.

* * *

"Hey, we have a case," Fuji announced to the group in front of him.

"What happened?" Tezuka inquired.

"Someone was murdered at Rikkaidai," Fuji replied grimly.

"That's all you know?" Rika asked.

"Yanagi will fill us in with the details," the brown haired boy answered.

"So let's go!" Eiji jumped up excitedly.

* * *

"Move aside," Rin said as she pushed through the crowd that surrounded the dead body followed by Sanada, Marui, Niou, Yanagi, and Kirihara.

"Excuse me, no students beyond this point!" A teacher stated to the Rikkai regulars that were getting very close to the body.

"It's okay, we're from the C.S.I," Rin reassured the teacher that was guarding the dead body as she, Yanagi, and Sanada showed their badges.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What about them?" The teacher pointed towards Marui, Niou, and Kirihara who were staring at the dead body.

"They're with us too. Unfortunately," Rin muttered the last part.

"EWWWW!" Kirihara finally spoke.

"Oh come on, it's not like you've never seen a dead body before! Honestly, you're so childish!" Rin shook her head.

"Did I miss anything?" Yagyuu asked as he walked up to Sanada who nodded that he was also part of the C.S.I to the teacher.

"Not yet," Niou said as he watched Yanagi take notes about the position of the body and where the blood was.

"Good you're here, Yagyuu. Take some pictures now and then you can take more when the rest of us come," Yanagi glanced up and saw the gentleman.

"Alright," Yagyuu replied and took out his camera.

"Sanada, do you want me to start examining the body now or wait till Fuji gets here?" Rin turned to the Head Chief.

"I believe it would be best to wait," Sanada confirmed.

"Where's Marui?" Niou asked as he looked at the crowd that was murmuring loudly. "I think he needs to calm them down."

"He's over there comforting the other guy," Kirihara told his sempai.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine," Marui soothed the trembling boy.

"Yeah, listen to him. Our doctor is excellent, she'll take the bullet out and then we'll send you to the hospital," Rin kneeled down so that she was eye level with the injured and non-injured boy.

"H-hi! I'm T-Terry," the boy stuttered at the sight of the black haired girl.

"I'm Rin, now we need some answers from you," Rin smiled.

"S-sure," the boy replied staring at Rin.

"Did you see who shot you?" Marui asked slightly disgusted at his reaction when he saw Rin.

"Yes, but…" Terry trailed off.

"But what?" Rin urged.

"He was wearing a ski mask, so I didn't see his face," Terry admitted.

"Was he wearing a school uniform?" Marui inquired.

"No, but he was wearing the uniform scarf" the boy said as he clutched his arm harder.

"Did you see him shoot the other man?"

"No."

"So where was he exactly when you came?"

"He was standing over the dead body and the gun, still smoking, was in his left hand. Then he glanced up and saw me, that's when…" Terry trailed off.

"He shot you," Marui and Rin completed in unison.

"Rin, we're going to start the examination now," Fuji motioned for Rin to come over to where he and the rest of the main investigators were.

"I'll be right over, Fuji, Marui reassure our friend here that he's going to be okay," Rin got up.

"Let me see your arm," Tohru said as she kneeled down besides the injured boy.

"It's okay, she's a medical specialist," Marui said as he saw Terry hesitate.

* * *

Over by the body all the investigators were doing there best to get all the evidence that was there.

"Fuji, there's a bloody footprint over here that leads into that hall," Yagyuu said as he took a picture.

"There's about six of them and then they suddenly disappear," Fuji observed as went over to the purple haired boy then turned to the rest of the team. "What else did you find?"

"Well, his name was Jonny McNeil, American no doubt," Rin read off from his ID. "34 years old, and that's pretty much it."

"No money was stolen from his wallet, and all his Credit and Debit cards are in here. But his Jex Jewelry Store card was stolen." Shishido reported.

"One bullet, right in the chest," Rika added. "And there's a shoe print on his chest."

"Looks like the one that Yagyuu found," Yuushi identified.

"I've talked to the principal, and he said that some of the diamonds that he brought to display, have been stolen," Yanagi walked up to Fuji.

"Shishido, Rin, go through that hall and see if you can find anything else," Fuji pointed to the hallway that the shoeprints pointed.

"Yes sir!" they replied and walked into the hallway.

* * *

"And I'm done," Tohru said as she finished wrapping Terry's arm.

"Thanks," Terry replied as he looked at his arm.

"Okay, come with me," Marui took the boy to the ambulance.

"What do you think?" The girl held up the bullet for Kirihara and Niou to see.

"It's a .21 mm bullet," Niou observed as he bent down to see.

"It's the model bullet that the Stantler Gun comes with when you buy it," Kirihara added.

"More like pistol, it's pretty small," Niou corrected and got up. "Only one store sells that gun and it's in Tokyo. We'll go check it out."

So the two weapon specialists got Fuji's permission and took one of the black convertibles to go there.

* * *

"Nothing so far! Not even a drop of blood!" Shishido complained.

"Be patient we'll find something, hopefully," Rin replied as she looked around. "Look there's the shoe!"

True enough the shoe was thrown under the water fountain. Blood was dried on the sole and then there was a clean one next to it.

Rin walked over and examined it, while Shishido watched. Suddenly a figure ran past them.

"Stop! We have guns!" Shishido said as he pointed his gun at the figure that had slowed to a halt.

"I didn't do it!" Mukahi put his hands up. "I just had to go to the bathroom!

"Mukahi, put your hands down you're embarrassing us!" Shishido put his gun away. "Now go do your business."

"Okay!" and the red head ran to the bathroom that was three feet away. "AW! MAN!"

"What?" the two others asked annoyed.

"It's closed for cleaning!" Mukahi whined.

"Use the girls one," Rin said casually, "we'll make sure no one comes or sees."

And so Mukahi went into the girl's bathroom and screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" the other two poked their heads in to see.

"It's a gun!" Mukahi pointed at the gun.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Shishido warned and then picked it up and placed it into a bag. "Now go do your business."

"I don't think I have to anymore," Mukahi replied.

"Ewwwww," the other two stared, but then Rin went back to the shoes and Shishido continued down the hall, Mukahi followed.

"Blood?" Shishido pondered as he saw blood dripping from a top locker.

"What?" Mukahi asked confused.

So Shishido hacked the combination and opened the locker to find a ski mask…with blood on it.

"BINGO!" the two boys said loudly.

"What did you find?" Fuji asked as he, Rin, Rika, Yuushi, and Yuuta ran over to the two boys.

"Our murderer," Shishido replied casually with a grin.

"Okay, good job, now we find out who's locker that is," Fuji smiled.

Rin was staring at the locker.

"But," she finally said.

"But what?" everyone turned around to look at her.

"That's my locker," she told them.

"You did it?" Mukahi was really confused.

"NO!" she replied angrily.

"I'm sorry but all evidence leads to you," Fuji said gently. He didn't think it was she who killed him but how could he prove it?

"The ski mask was in your locker," Yuushi said and he was feeling the same as Fuji. "And there is a scarf in it too."

"That's because I left it in there from last winter!" Rin retorted.

"And the gun was in the girls bathroom," Shishido added.

"I'm sorry," Fuji said. "Yuuta arrest her."

"What the heck!" Rin was surprised as Yuuta stepped forward and handcuffed her. "You're making a huge mistake!"

"We'll take you to headquarters, and you'll stay there until it's proved that you're innocent or guilty," Rika said regretfully.

"Fine," Rin grumbled because she knew that she couldn't argue with the commander.

So Yuuta led her to his awesome police car.

"What is Yuuta doing?" Eiji asked as he walked over to Fuji.

Fuji explained what they had found.

"But it wasn't her!" Marui and Eiji protested.

"Can you prove that?" Fuji demanded.

Marui and Eiji shook their heads no.

"I don't want it to be her either, but there is nothing I can do for now," Fuji replied.


	3. Episode 1: Bloody Diamond Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or Prince of Tennis. **

**Yay! Finally updated! It's short because I didn't have any access to it...until yesterday! **

**I hope you like it! (Sorry if it's a disappointment! The next chapter will be better!) Please review! Let me know what you think! **

* * *

"So it was you!" Mukahi narrowed his eyes as he slammed his hands on the table of the interrogation room. Rin, who sat across from him, just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, how dumb can you get?" She asked coolly.

"Playing tough? I'll break you," Mukahi replied. "So here's my theory, you wanted all those jewels so you went and killed the man with your gun that you smuggled into the school by placing into a secret compartment of your purse. Then you threw the gun into the bathroom and stuffed the cap into your own locker. You hid the diamonds somewhere in the school so that you could come back and get it."

Rin stared at the redhead for a while before replying. "No seriously, you're an idiot."

"So I am right. I am a genius!" Mukahi stated triumphantly

"Great theory, but there are a couple of problems with it. First of all," Rin began. "Why would I stuff the cap into my _own_ locker? Second, I don't own a gun. Third, why would I have to steal jewels when I can just buy them myself. You know my family's pretty rich."

"Damn, she right," Mukahi muttered, as he thought about the newly found problems.

"Mukahi," the redhead turned to see Fuji walk into the room followed by Yuuta and Atsushi.

"Lieutenant Fuji, sir!" Mukahi greeted nervously.

"How many times have I told you that you are not supposed to interrogate the suspects?" Fuji crossed his arms.

"Once or twice," Mukahi replied, sweat forming on his forehead.

"Actually, twenty times," Yuuta added. "I counted."

"thank you, Yuuta," Fuji smiled at his brother. "Now, will you and Atsushi, kindly escort Mukahi out of _my _interrogation room."

The two police nodded and roughly pushed Mukahi out of the room. At the same time, Shishido, Rika, and Yuushi walked in.

"What did we miss?" Shishido asked, as he watched the odd scene of Mukahi being dragged away.

"Not much," Fuji smiled then turned his attention to Rin who was waiting patiently. "Rin, I'll ask you once and I want the truth." Fuji's face was totally serious. "Did you do it?"

"No, no I didn't," Rin replied, her voice was beginning to sound desperate and tired.

"Okay!" Fuji suddenly smiled. "Then you're free to go!"

"What? Just like that?" Rin asked, surprised.

"Yes, I believe that you would never do such a thing," Fuji smiled sincerely at the girl. "Plus, I have a lot of witnesses that can prove that you were in class the whole day."

"Thanks," Rin smiled as she got up. "That was a total waste of my time."

"I agree, that was so lame," Shishido sighed. "But we still have a murderer on the loose."

"Then I guess we," Fuji put on a pair of sunglasses. "have to go back to the scene." With that said the brunette left the room. Rin, Shishido, and Yuushi looked questioningly at Rika who just shrugged.

* * *

"I told you Rin wasn't the murderer," Eiji gloated to Mukahi who grumbling about being wrong.

"Eiji, Mukahi, stop fooling around," Rika entered the room. "Go to the hospital and check on our friend Terry."

"Why?" Mukahi grumbled.

"Because Fuji wants to question him again, genius," Rika smacked Mukahi's head.

"Ow, I hate you," Mukahi glared at the redheaded girl before stalking out of the room.

"See you later, sis," Eiji chuckled as waved to sister before leaving the room.

With her message delivered, Rika took her bag of evidence to the lab where Shishido was testing the blood off the ski mask. Beside him Rin was testing the bloody shoe to see if there was any evidence on where the person had come from.

"Hey, guys, what's the news?" Rika asked as she entered the room.

"Nothing," Rin sighed. "There's no gravel or dirt or anything. It's as if the shoe was new when our guy was murdered."

"The blood on the mask matches the blood of the victim, dead end again," Shishido looked upset.

"Oh, well keep searching we'll get something," Rika smiled at the two who both nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I'm sorry to bother you again," Fuji said as he looked at the seated boy. His arm was in a sling and all casted up.

"Oh," Terry replied hesitantly. "No problem."

"Great," Fuji smiled, "I just need you to answer a couple of questions."

"Okay," the boy nodded.

"Was the killer female or male?" Fuji began.

"Uh, female."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely, yeah."

"Was he my height, or shorter or taller?"

"About your height, I really don't remember. It all happened so fast."

"Thank you," Fuji smiled.

Nodding, Terry got up and left the room. At the same time Rika entered the room.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think," Fuji put on a pair of sunglasses, "that we have to keep looking."


	4. Episode 1: Bloody Diamond Part 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything!**

**I had to finish episode 1 cause i really want to start on episode 2! So here it is! Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

"So remind me why we are here again," Shishido stated as he set down his case and opened it.

"Fuji wants us to search the outside of the school for any evidence that leads us to the murderer," Rika replied, putting on her gloves.

"Just a heads up," Rin stared at the trash bin. "I'm not looking through that thing."

"Rin, honestly, you are so childish," Rika rolled her eye, then peered down into the bin. Her face crinkled up in disgust, "Yuushi, take care of this okay?"

"What!? Why me?" The blue haired tensai demanded.

"Cause I said so, and I'm second in control after Fuji," Rika reminded him.

"Right," Yuushi sighed seeing that he was defeated and began searching through the trash. "Hey, I found something!" He brought out a gold necklace with a rather large diamond pendent. There was some dried blood on the necklace. Rika quickly snatched it from his hands and bagged it.

"I think we better bag all of the trash in case there is more evidence in there," Rika stated.

"You just want to torture me," Yuushi groaned as he got back to work.

* * *

Rika entered the room where Shishido was testing the trash they had collected earlier. "Where's Yuushi? I thought he was here helping you?"

"He said something about showering and changing before running off," Shishido answered, not looking up from the trash he was searching through.

"Anything useful in that pile?" Rika asked.

"Nope," Shishido shook his head. "That was a waste of time."

"And a change of clothes in Yuushi's case," Rin giggled as she poked her head into the room.

"Rin, any luck on the necklace?" Rika asked, desperate for something that could be used.

Rin grinned like a cat, "The blood belonged to the murdered. But there was a fingerprint. Yagyuu just found who it belonged to."

* * *

"Terry," Fuji began, entering the room. He took off his sunglasses and looked at the boy who was seated in front of him. "You're under arrest for murder."

"What are you talking about?" Terry demanded. "The killer _shot _me, too!"

"No, you shot yourself and planted all the other items in a random locker that you were lucky enough to find open. When we suspected Rin of the murder, you immediately changed your story saying the killer was not male but female. You decided you would just go along with what we thought."

"You're crazy," Terry glared at the brunette.

"The next day you came back for the jewels which were hidden in your locker the whole time, correct? But one of the jewels had blood on it. Knowing that we could always find the blood no matter what you did to it, you dumped it in the trash. What you didn't know is that your finger print was on it." Fuji threw a picture of his fingerprint at the boy.

"Damn," Terry cursed, seeing as he was figured out.

"Terry," Fuji put on his glasses, "You are under arrest."

* * *

** ~End** **of Episode 1~**

**I know it's short and a bit abrupt. Sorry! **

**What did you think? Episode 2 will be up shortly!**


	5. Episode 2: Counterfeits Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything....**

**So here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Episode 2: Counterfeits

He didn't know what it was, but something inside him was telling him something was going to go terribly wrong. However, it didn't bother Yuuta because half the time he was wrong. Opening the door to the classroom where he was meeting his friend, he shrugged it off.

What he saw made his heart skip a beat and no matter how he struggled to keep them back, hot tears began to fall.

The body of a green haired girl was slumped on a chair, arms on the table. A pool of blood was under the chair and table. There were smaller pools on the table. There was also a blond drenched parchment on the floor.

"N-namiko….n-no," Yuuta wept.

* * *

As soon as his brother called, Fuji rushed to St. Rudolph. Well it was more to comfort his brother than to investigate the murder. Priorities came first of course. He arrived at the school to find Shishido, Yuushi, and Atobe already here.

"Where's Yuuta?" Fuji demanded, his face was serious.

"We didn't want to start without you," Yuushi began.

"Where's my brother?" Fuji was clearly angry. He needed to see his brother who had sounded so distressed and desperate on the phone.

"Easy, Fuji, he's in that empty classroom, Rin's trying to comfort him," Shishido pointed to the door that he was leaning next to.

Nodding, Fuji entered the classroom. As he entered, Rin's head popped up and she silently exited, sensing that the brothers might want to be alone.

"Yuuta, are you alright?" Fuji asked softly.

Shaking his head no, Yuuta fought back more tears, "Shusuke, I can't believe she's gone. It's not possible. She always told me that she would be by my side."

"You really cared for her didn't you," Fuji tried.

"I knew her since grade one," Yuuta replied, he was staring out the window dreamily so Fuji wasn't really sure if actually directed this to him. "She helped me out through all these years. When I decided to go to St. Rudolph, she came along too. Shusuke, I _need _her."

"Yuuta, I promise you that we will find who did this to her and avenge her," Fuji declared, his brother offered a weak, sad smile.

"Thank you Aniki."

* * *

"So where's the body?' Tohru asked as she entered the room. She didn't have to be directed because the body was right in front of her.

"What's this?" Rin pondered picking up the drenched parchment with a gloved hand. "_Stabbed twice in the back."_

"That's strange," Tohru mumbled. She had laid the body on the floor after she was sure that Yagyuu had already taken pictures of the position of the body. "Because there are no stab wounds. In fact, there are no physical wounds."

"But, if there aren't any, then how did all this blood get here?" Shishido asked.

The younger girl paused to take the pulse of the victim. "She's alive! We have to take her to the hospital! Someone get the stretcher."

Shishido nodded and ran out the room.

"Perhaps," Rin reasoned. "The blood is imitation blood. You know the stuff we use in science."

"But she looks so pale," Rika noted. "Any one would have mistaken her for dead."

"She probably was drugged," Tohru stated.

"You know what I realized," Rika suddenly said. "Someone really should tell Yuuta this."

* * *

Leaning against the wall outside Namiko's hospital room, Yuuta sighed. He had enough of the emotional roller coaster for a lifetime. He couldn't help smiling at his friend being alive. Yuuta couldn't wait to see Namiko when she woke up although he had no clue when that would be.

"Excuse me, are you Fuji Yuuta?" a nurse asked him.

"Yes, is Namiko alright?" His eyes were practically begging for the answer to be 'yes'.

The nurse nodded with a small smile, "She will wake up in a day or two. The investigator you were with earlier wanted me to give you this sample of her blood to take back to the lab." She handed him a glass jar with a red liquid in it.

"Thank you, I'll take it to them right now."

* * *

Eiji just exited the elevator when he spotted Rin. He called, "Hey, Rin!"

"Hey, Eiji," Rin smiled at him, waiting for him to catch up before she started walking again. "How is she?"

"Fine, when I was at the hospital, I saw Yuuta and he gave me this," Eiji held up the jar that contained Namiko's blood sample. "He said that Fuji asked for it."

Rin nodded, "Can you take it to Niou for me? He will be able to tell us what drug was used."

"Sure, where are you going now?" The red head asked.

"I'm going over to Yagyuu. He's trying to match the handwriting on the note to the handwriting samples we got from the principal," Rin explained. "You see at St. Rudolph, the students are required to sign a contract saying they will obey the rules. We managed to convince the principal to give us access to the database that held all these contracts."

"So what do you think it was?" Eiji inquired. "Just a sick joke?"

"No, I have a feeling that it's something more," Rin shook her head.

"You gut telling you that?" Eiji smirked and the black haired nodded before disappearing through a door. Eiji made his way down to Niou's lab.

"Niou, here's that blood sample," the red head handed over the jar.

"Thanks," Niou quickly opened the jar and began taking samples in mini test tubes. "Tohru swabbed her face and I tested it. It was chloroform."

"So that's what they used to knock her out," Eiji pieced together.

"Yeah, but they had to add something else to make her that pale and for her to stay unconscious for a long period of time," Niou added.

"So, what does this mean?" Eiji asked, confused slightly.

"It means," Niou chuckled, "that I was really stupid for not thinking of that prank."

"Sicko," Eiji rolled his eyes in pretend disgust.

* * *

"Hey, Yagyuu!" Rin greeted as she bounced into the room. "Have you got anything for me?"

"The testing is almost done," Yagyuu mumbled as he watched the TV screen. "It's done and there are no matches. "

"Damn, I really thought that that would solve the case," Rin cursed.

"Do you know what this means?" Yagyuu asked.

"That our 'murderer' is not a student?" Rin offered lamely.

"No, this means," the two looked at the door to see Fuji, glasses off. "That we have no suspect," and with that said, the boy disappeared.

Rin looked at Yagyuu who just shrugged, "Isn't he always like that?"

* * *

**Sorry about OOC-ness of Yuuta! Stay tuned for the next part!**


	6. Episode 2: Counterfeits Part 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything...**

**Man, I'm getting really depressed writing this thing....**

**IMPORTANT!- Namiko's sign reads 'Stabbed in the back!' I had to change it to make sense in the story...!**

**SO enjoy!**

* * *

"So how's Namiko?" Yanagi Reina asked hopefully.

"She's okay, she should wake up today or tomorrow," Kirihara replied, trying to recall everything. "Niou sampled her blood. The good thing was that too much of the chemical was interjected into her body or else she would stay knocked out for a while."

"That's great. I'm really worried about her. How's Yuuta holding up?" Reina pressed.

Kirihara looked annoyed. "He's fine. Now can we talk about something more to the moment? Like _us?"_

"If my brother ever found out about _'Us', _we would be dead," Reina pointed out with a smirk.

"Not like that," Kirihara gulped at the thought of her older brother. "How about where do you want to go for something to eat?"

But little did the young couple know that a picture had been taken of them.

* * *

_The next day…_

Contented with a good day, Kirihara was about to go home when he realized that he had left his math book in class. If he was lucky, the door wouldn't be locked.

He tried it and surprisingly it opened. Happily thinking about his luck, Kirihara moved towards the back of the room where his seat was. Kirihara leaned down and grabbed his book. Opening it just to make sure it was his, his grin fell. The front page had blood on it and read _'Shot once in the head.' _The black haired boy was shaking already when he glanced down.

On the floor, there lay a body of a brown haired girl. Her hair was sprawled everywhere. Blood was also everywhere around the body. He could only see part of her face but that was enough for him to recognize her.

Suddenly he was caught between rage and fury and devastation. He felt like his old world had just been blown up.

* * *

"You idiot, I can't believe you fell for that," Rin scolded as she smacked Kirihara upside the head.

"Sorry," Kirihara muttered as he hugged his legs to his chest. After the group had arrived he had fled to the rooftop. "It was hard seeing her like that. Millions of thoughts ran through my head. Why hadn't I come sooner? Why wasn't I with her? Why couldn't I have protected her?"

"Akaya," Rin hugged him tight. As she did so, she felt him shaking and soon she felt hot tears on her shoulder. "Let it out, baby. It's going to be okay…she's going to be okay."

"That…that wasn't h-her blood, r-right?" Kirihara stuttered as he hugged Rin even tighter.

"Akaya," Rin soothed then suddenly hit him upside the head. "You idiot! Didn't I just tell you it was a fake like with Namiko?!"

"Rin, I really don't think you should be yelling at him like that," Eiji commented as she leaned against the door that led to the roof.

"Right," Rin checked herself. "Now, Akaya, you have to go down there and pretend that the sight of seeing a dead body freaked you out not the sight of seeing Reina like that? Okay? Because if you don't, then that will be you next time and let me tell you, it won't be fake!"

* * *

"Are you alright?" Inui asked handing a cup of tea to the other Data Master.

Renji wiped another tear and accepted the tea gladly. "No. When I saw her body, I just lost it. I felt like I no longer had an support and I was about to tumble over. I suppose that's what happened to Akaya."

Niou shook his head as he overhead the conversation. For a genius, that guy was pretty dumb. And blind. He walked into the crime scene. "It's good that there's no spectators this time."

"I heard that Kirihara went all demon mode when he ran out of here, scaring the crap out of them," Tohru commented as she examined the victim's head. "Niou, swab her face, we need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Sure," Niou nodded then glanced over to the window where Fuji was standing staring out of, phone to his ear. The white haired trickster leaned in and asked in a low voice, "Who's he on the phone with?"

"Yuuta," Tohru mouthed.

"Niou," Fuji suddenly spoke although his back was to the rest of the group. "Get to work, _now."_

"Yes, sir!" Niou replied, quickly getting to work.

"Kirihara's going to need to get a new book," Shishido commented as he flipped through the blood drenched pages of the textbook.

"You know what's weird about this," Yuushi stated puzzled. "Why was it Kirihara's book and then Kirihara who found her?"

"Well, Oshitari," Fuji turned around, flipping his cell phone closed. "That's what we're here to find out." The brunette exited the room without another word.

"What was that phone about anyways?" Shishido asked.

"Wait, I got a text," Rika took out her cell phone, "It's from Fuji. Namiko woke up!"

* * *

"So who's this guy?" Mukahi asked as he, Eiji, and Rin stared at the jet black haired guy who was sitting nervously in the interrogation room. They were watching him through the one side window, one side mirror glass.

"He's the last guy who saw Reina 'alive'," Eiji explained.

"Well, better get started than," Rin cracked her knuckles, leaving the room and emerging in the interrogation room.

"You are Kyou, am I correct?" Rin asked taking a seat across from the boy.

"Yes," the boy replied softly.

"Can you tell me where you saw Reina last?" Rin questioned.

"I saw her in the hall, she was all excited," Kyou began, Rin leaned forward.

"Did she say why?" Rin pressed.

"I asked her if she wanted to walk home with me and she said she couldn't because she was meeting up with Kirihara Akaya," Kyou continued.

"And that's it?" Rin double checked.

"Yes," Kyou nodded. "Did Kirihara pull of this dirty trick? Was he the one who did this to her?"

Rin suddenly glared at the boy. "Akaya would never do something like that!" She stomped out of the room, seriously pissed off.

_Back behind the mirror…_

"One piece of advice, never ever insult Kirihara in front of Rin," Eiji informed the pink haired boy.

Mukahi merely shivered. "Her ice glare even got through the glass!"

* * *

"Namiko, I'm glad to see you awake," Fuji smiled at the green haired girl who was sitting up weakly. Yuuta was sitting next to her, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you, Fuji-san," Namiko smiled weakly. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"I'm doing my best to find who did this to you," Fuji informed.

"I know, Yuuta has been telling me how into the case you are," Namiko replied.

"There are some questions I need to ask you," the brunette added.

Namiko frowned. "I'll try to answer as best as I can, but I don't think that it will be much of a help."

"Anything can help us," Fuji encouraged. "Did you see your attacker?"

"No," Namiko bit her lip. "I managed to turn around for a second but the man was wearing a mask. And that's pretty much all that I can tell you."

"Anything that stood out about him," Fuji tried.

The green haired girl thought for a moment, "Yeah! The guy was wearing a heart locket. It looked like the one my grandmother gave me. They're custom made."

Fuji smiled, "That can help us…"

* * *

Ootori walked into the music room of his school, ready for his piano practice. His eyes caught something against the wall. He moved forward and gasped. His lips trembled and a tear ran down his cheek.

"Ami, please, no, please, this can't be happening!"

The blue haired girl was in a sitting position, leaning against the wall. Her left hand was lightly clutched on her violin while her right hand was around her bow. A line of blood was running from her lip. A knife was stabbed into her heart. There was blood splattered on the wall and on the ground. But the freakiest thing was the red blood letters on the wall. **_Stabbed in the heart._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Man, as i write this i feel so emo! I think i overdo the Fuji-Horatio thing. But, who cares? It's fun!**

**Stay tuned for the next part....**


	7. Episode 2: Counterfeits Part 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

**So, who is the murderer? **

**Read on to find out! (Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

Shishido glanced over at the shaking boy with a look of pity on his face. He sighed deeply as he stared at the blue haired girl leaning against the wall. "Let's finish this up quickly so we can get her to the hospital."

Oshitari, who was also staring at Ootori, said, "Someone get him out of here. He'll have a heart attack or something."

"On it," Marui jumped up and rushed to the second year boy.

"But I still can't believe he fell for it," Shishido shook his head as he watched the two boys depart the room.

"You would have too if it was your girlfriend," Oshitari pointed out.

"You're probably right," Shishido nodded thoughtfully.

"Enough chit-chat, get to work," Rika ordered as she carefully bagged the violin.

* * *

"Three in a row, who would have thought," Eiji commented grimly as he walked along side Fuji.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Fuji muttered in a low voice, "Sometimes life is like this and you just got to wake up and smell the coffee that there are people like this out there."

"That's deep," Eiji joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

A distance behind them, the elevator door opened and Niou emerged from inside. He looked around him before spotting the two boys walking away from him and running up to them, "FUJI! I got something!" He fell into step with them as he began to explain. "The drug that was used with the three girls was Sleepers Heaven. It's supposed to help people sleep but it is very limited in use because it was discovered that it would be dangerous if the amount wasn't right. Which brings me to my next point, the doses in each girl were different."

"So the 'killer' is an amateur?" Eiji reasoned.

"Right," Niou nodded. "And another thing, some people can apply to experiment with this medicine. However, it's really strictly documented who gets it and how much."

"And?" Fuji urged expectantly.

"And," Niou smirked smugly. "I found someone in this area who applied and got some of it."

"Eiji, find his address and meet me downstairs," Fuji ordered, walking off as he placed on the sunglasses.

"I do all the work, and I don't even get a thank you?" Niou ranted, irritated.

"You'll live," Eiji patted him on the pack before grabbing the files from him and running toward the elevator.

"And the end begins," Niou commented with a pleased smirk before turning into his lab.

…………………………………………………………………………  
Yuri groaned as she heard the doorbell. Swinging the door open, she was surprise to see three boys standing at her door. "What do you want?"

"Miss, I'm Fuji Shusuke, we're from the TPD," Fuji said, flashing his badge and then walking into the house without waiting for an invitation.

"Then why are you here?" Yuri asked, crossing her arms as she watched the boys observe her living room.

"Don't play dumb," Shishido snarled.

"Shishido," Eiji warned then turned to the girl with a smile on his face. "We just have some questions to ask you about that medicine you got to test on."

"How do you know that I have Sleeper's Heaven?" Yuri asked, confused.

"It was used on three girls recently. Suzuki Namiko, Yanagi Reina, and Yukimura Ami." Fuji explained.

Then it clicked. "Wait," Yuri stuttered. "You think that I did that?"

"No duh, Sherlock," Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Shishido," Eiji warned yet again. "Let me do the talking okay?" Shishido reluctantly agreed. "Yuri-san, all the evidence points to you." He said kindly.

"But I don't even know those girls!" Yuri shrieked in protest.

"Then is there any way that someone could have gotten hold of the potion?" Eiji tried.

"There's my brother," Yuri stated unsurely. "But he would never do such a thing!"

"Is he here?" Fuji finally spoke.

"No, he's out," Yuri shook her head.

"Can we take a look at his room?" Eiji asked.

"Sure, but you won't find a thing! He's clean and so am I!"

"We'll see about that," Shishido muttered under his breath as he and Eiji walked up the staircase to the boy's room.

The room looked like how a regular boy's room would look like except one of the walls. This wall shocked the two boys as there was a picture of Namiko and Yuuta walking from tennis practice, another of Reina and Akaya walking home from school, and one of Ootori and Ami playing the piano together. But that was the least shocking part: there was a large picture of a blue haired girl that was crossed out with a giant red X.

"Damn," Shishido cursed before whipping out his phone and punching a couple of numbers in.

Eiji ran to the door and yelled, "Fuji, there's a fourth victim!"

* * *

"We should totally go to the new café today!" Yoshino gushed as she walked along side Marina and Isoko.

"I agree," Isoko grinned at her doubles partner. "What about you, Marina, wanna come?"

The younger girl broke out of her thoughts, "Oh, no, I have something I need to do."

"Your loss," Yoshino shrugged.

"See you tomorrow," Isoko smiled.

"Yeah, bye!" Marina waved as she ran off to her locker. She slowed down as she came to the hallway where her locker was. "Where is that locket? I can't believe I lost it!"

"Marina, looking for this?" The blue haired girl whipped around to see a boy holding up a custom made heart shaped locket.

"Yuki! Thank you so much!" Marina grinned but her smile faded as he ran forward, a knife in his hand. She let out a shriek.

* * *

Hiyoshi mentally cursed as he strode through the deserted hallway. His mind wandered back to the morning when he had promised his mother that he would be home on time. Alas, time had slipped out of his hands and he ended up spending an extra hour practicing his serve.

A sudden shriek broke him out of his thoughts. Now alert, he determined that the scream had come from further down the hallway. Quickening his pace to a sprint, Hiyoshi ran down the hallway. He reached the source of the outburst. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the boy armed with a knife about to lunge forward and attack the girl. Without a second thought or even a plan, Hiyoshi jumped forward, his martial arts skills kicking in.

After a few moments, Hiyoshi had managed to pin the boy on the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded, anger seeping from every word as he spoke.

"Get off me," Yuki gritted his teeth, struggling under the weight of the other teen.

"Answer me," Hiyoshi bent down and hissed the boy's ear, tightening his grip on Yuki's hands.

"She deserves to die," Yuki sneered, clearly in pain by now. "All females do!"

"You disgust me," Hiyoshi replied, angrily. He sensed Ootori behind him.

"I'll take him from here," Ootori said, panting. He had run to the scene as soon as Shishido had called him to warn him about the fourth victim. Ootori showed Hiyoshi's the handcuffs he was holding. Hiyoshi nodded, getting off the boy's back, allowing Yuki to be handcuffed and taken away by the silver haired boy.

Now Hiyoshi turned his attention to the only other occupant of the vacant hallway, the blue haired girl, Marina. She was shaking from where she stood, huddled against the wall. His face softened as he offered a small, gentle, and rare smile. "You, okay?"

Marina's eyes widened when she realized that he was addressing her. She nodded slowly and stuttered, "Just a little shaken up."Looking her over, Hiyoshi spotted a streak of blood on her arm. As Marina noticed his eyes on her wounded arm, she quickly added, "It's just a scratch."

Hiyoshi pulled off his tie and wrapped it around her arm, "Just a scratch? Yeah, right."

* * *

"Why the hell do you think you're here?" Fuji demanded, eyes open and glaring daggers at Yuki who was seated in front of him.

"Cause I attacked some chick with a knife," Yuki shrugged, like he didn't really care and like nothing out of the ordinary had happened earlier that day.

"No!" Fuji slammed his hands on the table. "You poisoned three girls, knocking them unconscious AND you attempted to murder another girl. You're guilty, the only reason you're here is because I want to know WHY!"

Yuki's face hardened as he answered, "Girls are all like that. They're just a heartbreak waiting to happen. They have no other purpose other than to make a man's life a living hell."

Fuji was silent, sitting down across from Yuki allowing him to continue.

"You're probably wondering why I picked those four. Well, the first three all came out of chance. I was at St. Rudolph when I saw Suzuki and her boyfriend," Yuki smirked smugly. "Otherwise known as your brother. They were smiling and looking like they were happy. It made me sick," he paused to roll his eyes and to lean back in his chair to get comfy. "So I approached her from behind and knocked her out with the chloroform and then injected the poison into her. Two stabs in the back the sign read. Befitting of a back stabber."

Yuki cleared his throat then continued, "The second victim I saw walking home with her boyfriend. Yanagi and Kirihara, I soon learned were their names. So I repeated what I did with the first. A shot to head. One-shot lover." Yuki smiled at his own cleverness. "And the third, when I saw them playing that piano together I felt I needed to hurl. So Yukimura was my next victim. Stabbed in the heart. A broken heart is all a girl will leave you with."

"Then why did you really try to kill Marina?" Fuji questioned.

"Why? I'll tell you why," Yuki's eyes narrowed. "That girl led me on and when I asked her out, she rejected me for some guy who doesn't even give her an ounce of attention. They're all the same, and I decided it was time to get revenge for all men."

"Well, your revenge plan just got ruined, because all you're getting now is a one way ticket to jail," Fuji said as he put on his glasses and left the room.

* * *

"Er, Hiyoshi, thanks for the help back there," Marina smiled gratefully as she emerged from the doctor's office.

"No problem," Hiyoshi smiled back. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"That would be great," Marina looked genuinely happy by his offer and Hiyoshi couldn't help but feel happy as well.

* * *

**Yeah, it's finally done!!! And Hiyoshi got a little love story at the end!!!**

**Here's the preview for the next episode:**

**Episode 3: Hallucinations**

"I don't know what happened," Akaya confessed, his eyes were full of misery and he looked like he was about to burst out in tears. "One moment I was getting on my motorcycle the next, everything was so blurry!"

"I've known him for long time. And one thing I've learned is that he'll do anything to get what he wants. He has no limits," Mary commented as she stared Fuji straight in the eyes. Her tone was serious yet calm. Part of it sounded like she was afraid.

"I can't believe you're going to trust that witch over your own mind!" Rin stomped her foot in anger.  
"Rin, i can't trust my own mind right now!" Akaya yelled back before pushing past her and allowing Yuuta to lead him away.  
"Akaya, why?" Rin allowed tears to cloud her eyes.

**Stay tuned for the next episode....**


	8. Episode 3: Hallucinations Part 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

**So here we have episode 3! Woot!**

**Okay, so enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Episode 3: Hallucinations**

* * *

Yanagi Renji rushed down the bustling street, staring at the white cloud of his breath. Rubbing his hands together to make some warmth, he watched the cars pass by. As the light changed, he began to cross the street. The last thing he saw before a black shroud overcame him was a red flash.

* * *

The elevator door opened and Rin ran out, violin case strapped onto her shoulder. She ran to the meeting room where the others were already gathered, looking sullen. "I ran over from violin practice when Fuji called. What happened?"

"Renji's in the hospital," Yukimura said sadly.

"What happened?" Rin repeated, now even more worried.

"Don't worry he's only mildly injured," Yagyuu added in a comforting voice.

"It was a hit and run," Marui explained. "We have to go to the scene to investigate now."

"Rin, do you want us to wait for you or go ahead?" Yuushi asked, holding his gear and standing at the door.

"I'll drive her over," Niou answered for the dark haired girl. Rin looked at him puzzled.

"Okay, but don't waste time," Yuushi shrugged before he and Rika left the room.

Meanwhile, Rin went over to her desk and set her violin down. She began going through her drawers to find her extra gloves and other things she would need. Niou approached her, his countenance different from before. He looked worried as he said, "Akaya's missing."

"What?!" Rin's head jolted up.

"Well not technically. I know where he is. But he's hiding," Niou explained hurriedly.

Grabbing her crime scene case and bag, Rin turned to the boy, "Let's go find him first. The crime scene can wait."

Ten minutes later, Niou parked his car in front of a tall apartment tower. "He's so predictable."

"Which is a good thing for us," Rin replied as she flew open her door and rushed to the entrance of the building. Niou followed her into the elevator and he pressed the button for the tenth floor. Moments later, they were in front of the open door of apartment 1003.

Rin looked at Niou expectantly about why the door was open, but he merely shrugged and entered with a single knock on the door. He led her to the messy living room where a silver haired man sat watching TV.

"Yo," the man who was around twenty raised a hand in greeting.

"Niou-san, that's a very gentleman-like life style you run," Rin commented sarcastically.

"Thanks," Niou Hatsuharu smirked as he gulped down a can of soda ending it with a burp.

"Ew," Rin scrunched up her face in disgust before walking off towards the rooms.

"Nice, bro," Niou smirked high fiving his brother.

"NIOU!" He heard Rin yell so he followed her into the room where they found Akaya lying on the bed moping.

"Sempais," Akaya lifted his head to stare at them with teary eyes. "I think I did something bad."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, sitting down next to him.

"I don't know, everything's so blurry," Akaya wiped away a tear.

* * *

"Where is Rin?" Shishido wondered out loud as he stared down the street to see any sign of Niou's car.

"She probably had something to do before she caught up with us," Yuushi shrugged, bagging a piece of evidence. "Any idea, Eiji?"

Eiji shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pocket. "Nope."

"Excuse me, gentlemen," a high school girl approached them cautiously. "Are you investigating the hit and run from last night?"

"We're not supposed to discuss that with anyone," Eiji replied. "But how do you know about it?"

"I saw it happen. Is the boy alright?" She asked, worry overtaking her sweet looking face.

"Yeah, he will," Eiji nodded.

"That's great. Oh, please call me Mary," she added. "I think I know who did it though."

"Really?" Eiji looked slightly shocked.

"I think it was Kirihara Akaya. The motorcycle was going pretty fast but I recognized the unique red flash that it gives off when he zooms by," Mary recalled.

"Do you think it was accidental or done on purpose?" Yuushi asked.

"My guess, purpose."

"Why is that?" Eiji pressed.

"He goes to my school. So today I heard a rumor that the brother of his girlfriend refuses to let him date his sister," Mary explained.

"But do you really think that he would go this far?" Fuji, who had been listening to the conversation for a while now, asked.

"I've known him for long time. And one thing I've learned is that he'll do anything to get what he wants. He has no limits," Mary commented as she stared Fuji straight in the eyes. Her tone was serious yet calm. Part of it sounded like she was afraid.

* * *

Rin and Niou had managed to convince Akaya to come back and turn himself in case he did do something. So now they were walking back into the headquarters but were surprised to be confronted by Fuji as they exited the elevator.

"Rin, Niou, we will talk later," Fuji said sternly, "Akaya, we need to talk."

"About what?" Akaya sounded weak and scared.

"What happened last night?" Fuji demanded.

"Fuji, lay off him, he's not feeling good!" Rin blurted out.

"Rin, shut up!" Fuji snapped not taking his eyes off of Akaya. "Answer me."

"I don't know," Akaya stammered.

"Did you hit Yanagi?" Fuji questioned forcefully.

"I was mad at him yesterday, but…" Akaya's eyes widened. "Oh my god, I think I hit Yanagi-sempai!"

Fuji sighed upset, "Yuuta, Atsushi, take him to the holding cell."

"Wait, no!" Rin protested, "He's sick! He doesn't know what he's thinking!" Fuji didn't listen, he began to walk away from the two gawking teens.

Niou walked up to pace with him, "You can't do this! He's innocent!"

"Remember that broken leg he gave to Tachibana?"

"It's not the same as that!" Niou retorted. "He changed after that!"

"Look, Niou, Rin, I don't know what to think right now so drop it," Fuji ended the conversation at that, leaving the two teens.

Rin crossed her arms, "Sometimes, I can't stand him."

"Neither can I," Niou shook his head, upset.

* * *

"Rin, was the deal with that girl," Eiji asked. The two were currently behind the interrogation 'mirror' watching Mary give her testimony again to Rika.

"I hate her, that's what," Rin growled. Her hands were folded so she dug her finger nails into her flesh out of her angry. Noticing this, Eiji grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"Rin, I want actual info and stop hurting yourself," Eiji ordered, looking her in the eye.

"Okay," Rin gave in reluctantly. "Kirihara used to have a crush on her."

"Used to?" Eiji raised an eyebrow.

"He fell for Reina," Rin shrugged.

"Then what's her problem with Akaya?"

"I don't know. But I will find out," Rin said before leaving the room, slamming the door in the process.

"Oh and Rin, Fuji's just doing his job!" Eiji called after her as an afterthought.

"I KNOW!"

* * *

**Poor Akaya. things will brighten up for him though. Or will they?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
